Misperceived Monotreme
|image = Misperceived Monotreme Image1.jpg |caption = Candace and Jeremy with Perry |season = 3 |production = 305b |broadcast = 121 |story = Martin Olson |writer = |storyboards = |ws = Kaz Tom Minton |director = Jay Lender |us = May 13, 2011 |international = |xd = June 6, 2011 |abcf = |pairedwith = "Ask a Foolish Question" | arc = | adapt = | dvd = | iTunes = }} Link Episode : http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ozmVrORayCI&feature=channel_video_title Link Moment : http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=41cmihDsJ9Q&feature=mfu_in_order&list=UL Perry misses his 100th battle against Dr. Doofenshmirtz when Candace takes him to the Charity Pet Wash with her. Perry's absence goes unnoticed when the zookeeper's typical platypus at the Danville Zoo stops Dr. Doofenshmirtz's plan to zap his brother with his "Least Likely-inator." Meanwhile, the boys build a fun house Phineas and Ferb style. Episode Summary During a report about a platypus, two guys were loading stuff into their truck but the platypus that also like sandwiches climbed in the loading truck. Meanwhile, Phineas and Ferb are thinking about making a fun house in the house and Candace gets a call from Jeremy. He was hosting a charity pet wash. When Jeremy is talking about how a person's personality can be told by how they treat a pet, she took Perry to the pet wash. At headquarters, Monogram and Carl pre pare for the 100th battle for Agent P. When dumping out all the stuff for the fun house, the platypus got out and entered Perry's lair. Mistaking it for the real deal, the platypus does Perry's job. At the pet wash, Perry tries to avoid getting bathed but failed. At Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc., the battle begins. Doof created a Least Likely-inator. On the side note, Irving got hit by it and tries to flirt with Isabella. The battle starts with the platypus getting out of the trap and lick up Doof's coffee. Then he crushes Doof with a sandwich stand. The sandwiches scatter on the Doctor's devices and then got slammed into a brick wall. Perry is done bathig in the water and is on the way home. After exploring the fun house, Doof shot the Least Likely-inator on Candace and exploded. The platypus might of gone back home. Candace cleaned the whole thing up unintentionally and Monogram and Carl congratulated him despite not fighting at all. Songs *Quirky Worky Song *Livin' in a Fun House End Credits *Last part of Livin' in a Fun House. Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line Ferb's Line Whatcha doin'? None Perry's entrance to his lair Carl tests all the secret agent doors to see if any of them are jammed (Perry was late for his mission). The zoo platypus smells Carl's sandwich and instinctively walks into the tree elevator as it opens. Memorable Quotes Background Information *http://disneychannelmedianet.com/web/display/display_item.aspx?item=ph/htm/123770_0710004.htm *It is unknown if Carl, Monogram, and Dr. Doofenshmirtz found out that Perry never had his 100th battle with Doofenshmirtz. *This is the first season three episode to have more than one song. *First time Jenny appears without Stacy. *It is revealed that Doofenshmirtz's father is alive. *When Irving is hit with Dr. Doofenshmirtz's invention, he thinks that Phineas and Ferb's inventions are lame and he hits on Isabella. *If you look carefully when the platypus puses the sandwich stand, he was on his hind legs like Perry. Errors * After Candace takes Perry out of the water and said, "Here's cuteness!" there was a patch in the grass that seemed to be not colored in. * It's unknown why Major Monogram, Carl, and Doofenshmirtz were unable to tell the difference between Perry and the Platypus that escaped from the Zoo. Continuity *Fourth time someone other than Perry goes to fight ("Heinz Doofenshmirtz.") The first was Peter the Panda in "It's About Time!", the second time was Planty the Potted Plant from "No More Bunny Business" and the third time was the Dodo Bird From "Last Train to Bustville". *Third time Perry doesn't interact with Dr. Doofenshmirtz. First is in "No More Bunny Business" and the second is in "Undercover Carl". *Second time Perry is referred to as a monotreme. ("Swiss Family Phineas") *The giant floating baby head is shown again. *This is also the 3rd or at least time the guy with the name Steve is shown ("The Lizard Whisperer") *Ticks and tocks are heard again ("Don't Even Blink", "Make Play", "Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story)"). *Second time another platypus besides Perry is shown, though this time he is distinguishable from Perry, though not easily. ("Oh, There You Are, Perry") Allusions *When Doofenshmirtz hits the brick wall, Monogram calls it the "Marsh Manuever". Cast *Vincent Martella as Phineas *Ashley Tisdale as Candace *Thomas Sangster as Ferb *Caroline Rhea as Mom *Mitchel Musso as Jeremy *Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry *Bobby Gaylor as Buford *Jack McBrayer as Irving *Lisa Ling as Zookeeper *Alyson Stoner as Isabella }} Category:Episodes Category:Perry the Platypus